1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical shooting target that, when struck by a bullet will automatically release two additional targets. The two additional targets can be provided with images of bad guys or good guys in various situations so that the shooter must quickly decide whether the images presented on the targets are friendly or unfriendly, teaching the shooter how to quickly decide whether to shoot the images or not, thus simulating and allowing the officers to practice making the type of crucial real life decisions that police officer are often required to make.
2. Description of the Related Art
Law enforcement personnel, such as policemen, need to practice shooting their guns under conditions that closely approximate real life situations so that when they are called upon to make a quick decision on whether or not to shoot someone in the field, they will be able to make good decisions and will be able to make those decisions quickly. Failure of the officer to make good decisions about whether to shoot or not shoot can result in innocent people being injured or killed, and failure of the officer to make a decision quickly about whether to shoot or not to shoot can result in the officer being injured or killed.
The problem in providing all officers with this type of training is that many of the reaction shooting targets, i.e. those that require an officer to make quick decisions on whether to shoot or not are quite expensive to purchase. Small municipal police departments often can not afford to purchase these expensive shooting targets on their limited budgets. Thus, officers in smaller communities often are not adequately trained to make the most crucial decisions that they may face in their jobs.
The present invention is a reaction shooting target that is economical enough to be affordable to almost any police department and still provides officers with a tool that will allow them to practice quick decision and shooting techniques.
The present invention is a reaction shooting target that is provided with three targets: a central target that falls backward when struck by a bullet, and two targets that immediately swing forward into locked frontal positions when the central target falls backward. Various pictures of bad guys and good guys can be attached to the two swing out targets so that the shooter must quickly identify whether the images displayed on the swing out targets are friendly or unfriendly and they the shooter must shoot only the unfriendly images when the images present a situation where shooting the unfriendly image would be appropriate.
Someone must manually reset the reaction target. The images are changed each time the target is reset. This results in a random presentation of images to the shooter, forcing the shooter to look closely at each image and to make quick decision based on what the shooter sees.